I Love You Too
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Joey and Seto are expecting there second kid. With worries about comlications, pregnancy symptons, Dray's prejudice teacher it doesn't look like it's going to be as happy as the first pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I love you too.  
Author: Blemery, Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): S/J, B/R, YY/Y, MM/M/M, H/O  
Beta: none  
Spoilers: none

Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi

Summary: I decided to make a sequel. I know exactly what this is about even if it doesn't seem like it at times. And I'm sorry I mixed the Japanese version with the American one. Jou is Joey and Otogi is Otogi and so you see it's just all wrong. But it's AU anyway so ugh.

* * *

The egg timer chimed as the timer went off. Three minutes. Joey and Seto looked at each other both wanting the other to see the results first. Seto finally bucked up the courage and went to the counter where the test was waiting. After a brief pause he looked up at Joey with a small smile across his face.

"Yeah?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Seto nodded.

"Dad! Mama!" Came from the hall, quickly followed by a gangly, boy that was all knees and elbows, he came in on a run and jumped into Joey's arms.

"Dray," Joey swung him around and kissed his brow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Dray whined. "Well except the baby peed on me."

Joey made a face and put Dray back on the floor. "Dray, me and Seto have something to tell you."

"Seto and I," Seto corrected. Joey gave him a confused look, and Seto just had to shrug it off. "Joey's pregnant."

"What, no way!" Dray looked between his parents excitedly, "I get to have a brother?!"

"Or Sister." Joey reminded.

"I get to have a brother!" Dray jumped up and down. A sister was just impossible, Ryou had, had a boy, and Yugi had adopted a boy, and well his Auntie Serenity had a girl, but that's because she was a girl. Dray was certain that there was no way he'd get a sister.

Seto nodded, "That's what's going to happen. You're happy, not jealous?"

"Dad, jealous was last year!" Dray whined. "Now, I'm just glad to be here."

Joey smiled, "Well we're glad for that too." Then he frowned, "Um…so who wants to tell Yugi?"

* * *

About two weeks into the pregnancy Joey began to experience morning sickness. This morning was no different, Joey had attempted to have a nice meal with his family but his body seemed to have different plans.

He ran out of the room with a hand over his mouth.

A face, "Is Mom sick?" Dray asked.

"Sometimes when a person is first pregnant they get sick for a few weeks," Seto explained.

"With me?" Dray took a bite of his toast.

"No. Joey had no problems with you except--" Seto stopped. He folded the morning paper turning to Dray, "Nevermind."

"Seto," Joey returned from the bathroom. "Can I bring Dray over to Yugi's today after school?"

"Are we going to look at the babies, again?" Dray whined.

"They're not that little! Youji is almost ten months." Joey explained.

"I'm almost six!" Dray explained. "Bakura, Ryou and Yami are so boring now."

"What about Yugi?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi was always a little boring. And before you say anything Aunt Serenity is still nice. Tristan is still cool, but he and Otogi never talk to me," Dray explained.

"I guess compared to everyone Yugi is a bit boring," Joey agreed.

"But you like him the best?" Dray asked.

"Yeah, he's nice and he's a good listener," Joey explained.

Seto stood up from the table, "let's get going."

Joey went with them. He'd work with Seto until Dray's class got out. He was helpful to Seto because he knew a lot about the business, but because his hours were varied he was just a glorified go-for.

Seto had given Joey a few shares to the company before he died and then again when he returned. He and Mokuba split the rest of the company down the middle. The three of them together owned the entire company. It gave Seto more freedom with his office hours this way, but also it gave him less responsibility.

"Don't walk me inside today," Dray pleaded. "All the kids get jealous."

"Of me or of Joey?" Seto asked.

"Both. Mom's really nice and everyone likes him better than the other moms. And you're famous Dad everyone knows who you are.

"Dray the only people who really know me are you, Joey, and Mokuba," Seto explained.

"Dad you just don't get it," Dray rolled his eyes.

"Okay we wouldn't go in," Joey assured. "We'll drop you off. It will give us time to kiss."

"In the parent-drop-off?" Dray asked.

"Sure," Seto agreed.

"Ugh!" Dray growled. "Mom come on you don't want to kiss Dad."

"I don't?" Joey turned to look at Dray, "Why not?"

"He's a rotten money-humping bastard," Dray said.

"Who said that?" Seto stopped the car. He turned to look at Dray as well.

Dray bowed his head and softly answered, "Teacher. She was mad at me for calling her a liar."

"Joey," Seto turned to him. "Talk to her this afternoon."

Joey nodded. Dray opened the door. "Hey kid you can't leave."

Dray grinned and kissed him then he kissed his dad. "Bye big dragon, bye puppy," He giggled at the glare from Joey before running to the school.

* * *

After school Joey brought Dray over to Yugi's just like he planned. Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, along with their children were also there. Joey had gone into the kitchen to help the others prepare snacks.

Dray stayed behind with his aunt. Even though he complained about all the babies to his parents he was actually very curious about them. With Joey gone it gave Dray ample time to stare at Serenity and her baby.

"Isn't Hiro a boy's name?" Dray looked carefully at his little cousin for the twenty seventh time, but who was counting.

Serenity shrugged. "I like the name."

"She looks like Duke," Dray said. "Are you sure you don't know who the Dad is?"

"No not for certain. They wanted a baby and so do I. I might get a job where I have to travel all over so they'll have her while I'm working." Serenity explained.

"So you get to have all the fun and they have to do all the work?" Dray smirked.

"Dray you're too much like your father." Serenity smiled. "It's just what works for us."

Before Dray could ask anymore questions, Yugi and Bakura entered the living room with their babies. Yami, Ryou and Joey followed with the snacks.

"Mom can I have soda?" Dray asked.

"You can share a soda with me," Joey compromised. Dray nodded and let Joey pour the separate cups of soda.

"Why did you name him Thoth?" Bakura made a face from the other side of the room.

"Yami wanted an Egyptian name," Yugi explained. "He started crawling yesterday." He put the six-month-old in his play pen. Bakura put his son in the playpen as well.

"Yukiru stands when he holds onto the couch." Bakura fondly informed. "I'm really ready for him to start walking and talking."

"Bakura's really a good Dad," Ryou agreed, it no longer surprised anyone.

"Guys I need to tell you something," Joey softly changed the subject, "I'm pregnant, again."

"Joey are you sure that's safe?" Yugi asked.

"It's safer and we know what to look for. It was something we have been discussing," Joey explained.

Dray looked closely at Joey, "Nothing bad will happen, right?"

"Of course not," Joey tugged Dray to his lap.

"Yeah we can just bring Joey back like before, kid," Bakura said taking credit for something he had refused to take part in.

"No," Joey shook his head. "We wouldn't do that. Dray it will be okay." Dray silently rested his head on Joey's shoulder.

"I think we'll adopt if we want another baby," Ryou said.

"We're going to have another one?" Bakura chirped.

"Maybe I think Yukiru needs a brother or sister around to play with," Ryou said.

"You want another?" Yami snorted. "I can see that with Seto, because Joey has him by the dick, but why would you want one."

"Because Yami they're my legacy! My babies, ours, what Ryou and I will leave behind," Bakura said, "I'm proud to raise them."

"What if they're rotten criminals," Yami asked.

"I'll still be proud," Bakura confirmed. "Unless they hurt Ryou their role as my child does not change."

The group grew silent before breaking into pairs or threes to talk.

"Yugi are you okay? You're pretty quiet?" Joey asked.

"Yeah Joey. I understand and I'm not angry. I'm just thinking that Yami never plays with the baby." Yugi explained.

"Babies don't play games," Dray said.

"They play different games," Joey explained, "Like peak-a-boo, and toss the baby."

"You throw babies?" Dray gasped.

"In the air, then you catch 'em," Joey explained.

"Yami will feed him and change him; which he didn't do before but he did once I asked him. Still I don't think he's bonded with him," Yugi worried.

"Because he's bonded to you," Dray said. "Dad said that only me, Mom, and Uncle Mokuba really know him. Maybe Yami is worried that he wouldn't know you as well if Thoth came into his heart."

"Mom can I go play with Bakura?"

Joey let him go. "I think Dray has a point."

"He does. He's really smart and not just because of Seto. He's very empathetic too," Yugi nodded.

"I think he had to be. Seto is very affectionate with him and with me but he's not that way with others. I think Dray had to be empathetic where Seto was not." Joey explained. "You should talk to Yami."

"I will. I think Bakura knocked some sense into him too," Yugi grinned. "They speak at the same level."

The two giggled. Ryou joined them. "I'm happy for you Joey. We'll get to raise them together. In fact, we're thinking that when Yukiru is a year old we'll adopt a baby."

"Which means you need to be on the list today?" Joey asked.

"Soon, not today. Maybe Seto will be a reference for us, move us up on the list?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sure he would. I'll ask him tonight." Joey nodded.

"I did like being pregnant though, Bakura was so gentle," Ryou winked. Yugi giggled. Joey rolled his eyes.

A loud crash and a few screams later had the three comforting and scolding their keeps.

"Sorry Yugi, we better go," Ryou pulled his baby from the pen.

"It's okay. We left Yami and Bakura unsupervised," Yugi giggled.

Bakura limped after Ryou. Serenity returned from the other room where she had been feeding her baby. "What happened?"

"Bakura," Yami growled. He picked Thoth up. "He said that Thoth didn't look intelligent for his age. He said it was my fault because I didn't interact with him enough. Thoth is the god of knowledge!"

"Why did you hit Dray then?" Joey said. He was comforting Dray.

"I didn't. When I pushed Bakura into the book case he just got in the way," Yami explained. "Bakura tripped on him."

"The dictionary hit me," Dray sniffed. "Don't tell Dad that I cried," Dray rubbed his nose on Joey's shoulder.

"I wouldn't. It's okay I think Bakura cried too," Joey reassured.

"Yami, Thoth is smart as he should be, but you could play with him more," Yugi started up once Joey finished questioning Yami. "It will make his heart better."

"My father never played with me. He showed me he cared by being firm and strict," Yami said.

"Yami did that make you feel good?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought about it.

"My father was like that too. I remember I was four and he told me that boys aren't supposed to cry. He never understood that it was hard not to cry." Joey spoke up.

"Joey your father beat you. I would never be cruel," Yami said.

"He didn't then! It made me feel worthless and bitter." Joey said. Dray kissed his cheek.

Yami's shoulders slumped. "What should I do?"

"Play with your baby," Serenity giggled.

Yami once again looked thoughtful. He then brought Thoth up close to him and kissed his head.

* * *

Late that night after Seto had returned from the office and the three boys had their dinner. They found themselves in front of the television watching the evening news, although they were not watching it. Instead they were recounting the day filling in anything that was missed by the other members of the family.

"Mom, I'm sorry that your dad was mean," Dray crawled in between his Mom and Dad. "I didn't know that he hit you."

"It's okay Dray. My life is better now. I learned never to do that to my babies." Joey stroked the little blond's hair. "You and Seto are my family now."

Seto smiled, "Dray you make me really proud."

"I do?" Dray was glowing with delight.

"Yes, you really care about other people and you take the time to tell them." Seto smiled, "I really respect that."

"Yugi said the same thing." Joey said.

Seto smiled even bigger. It was a stroke at his ego that his son was being noticed by other people. He was doing a good job raising Dray. "What did Dray's teacher say?"

"She said that Dray shouldn't mock adults," Joey huffed. "I told her that maybe Dray should be more polite but that he wasn't wrong for sticking up for his father."

"Then she told Mom that it's not right to question authority because they know more than I do," Dray continued.

"But you know me so you should have authority in that area," Seto said.

"I know that's what I told her," Joey rolled his eyes. "She said that Dray was the student and he had no authority."

"Dray you know that you're always allowed to question authority. You can always stand up for what you believe is the truth," Seto explained.

"Dad would you tolerate someone who questioned you?" Dray countered.

"I let you."

"Not me."

"I'm not sure," Seto frowned.

"He wouldn't like it and he'd fight it but he has in the past. Not only with me but with Yami, Yugi, and Iris just to name a few," Joey spoke up.

Dray nodded, "Okay then I'll never stop questioning people."

"Good now lets get you ready for bed," Seto pulled Dray into his arms and carried him upstairs.

"Seto he's too big to carry," Joey called after them. He grabbed the television remote putting on a basketball game.

Upstairs, Dray got ready for bed without argument.

"What's up little dragon usually you're whining about going to bed," Seto sat on Dray's bed tucking him in.

"Dad is Mom going to die?" Dray looked at his lap.

"Not anytime soon," Seto brushed Dray's hair from his eyes. "What's this about?"

"Mom's pregnant, and last time, with me, he died. He said it was okay this time. What if it's not? I won't have a mom again." Dray rubbed his eyes and nose.

"Dray it is safer now. We know what to look for and the doctor he's more experienced." Seto reassured. "I wouldn't let Joey do this if it was dangerous. I love him."

"Me too, but he said he's not coming back if something happens," Dray sniffed.

"Dray," Seto pulled the little boy to his lap. "Everything is going to be okay. Joey, the baby, you and me, we will be okay."

Dray said nothing. He didn't cry. He only clung to his father.

* * *

It was not long after putting Dray to bed that the two adults decided to head to bed as well. It was here that Seto privately spoke to Joey about what Dray had said to him earlier. Seto pulled his bedding down and removed the throw pillows from his side of the bed. "He's scared Joey."

Joey blinked from his side of the bed, "Who?"

"Dray, you scared him. He's worried that something will happen to you." Seto settle in bed and pulled his socks off.

"I told him it would be okay," Joey said a frown crossed his face.

"You also told him that we decided not to bring you back if something does happen. That's like saying that you think something will happen so you made plans," Seto explained. "He's just a baby. He doesn't understand anything except that he does not want to lose you."

"I guess I didn't think about that. I was telling Bakura that. I should have watched what I said." Joey felt guilty.

Seto moved closer to Joey. "It's okay. Just talk to him please."

"I will," Joey promised. Seto leaned over him. "Need something?"

Seto snorted and kissed him.

* * *

It was dark, but it was early morning of the next day. Still not everything was quiet. "Mom!" Dray ran into Seto and Joey's bedroom.

"Dray," Joey yawned. "Shh your Dad is sleeping."

"Sorry," Dray whispered, "I had a bad dream."

Joey lifted Dray from the floor. He took the gesture as an invitation to cuddle up with Joey. "It's okay Dray it was only a dream."

"I know." Dray scooted to the middle of the bed. "I was just scared. I had to take care of the baby by myself. I kept looking for you and Dad but then I knew you weren't there."

"Dray," Joey sighed. He hugged Dray tightly. "I love you. I'm sorry you were scared. There is nothing you have to worry about. Seto and I will be here to take care of you and the baby."

"Promise?" Dray hugged Joey tightly. Joey nodded kissing him. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too, Kid." Joey snuggled him.

"Can I stay in here?" He asked.

Joey glanced at Seto. Dray turned to look as well. "Dad!" He yelped, "Sorry you had to wake up."

Seto smiled and leaned close to kiss Dray. "It's okay. You can stay here. Dray, Joey is right you do not need to worry."

Dray slid under the covers, "I know." He smiled when Joey cuddled him like a stuffed animal. That was something Joey was good at doing. Seto hugged and kissed him but he was overly careful not to coddle him. Joey had no problem being soft and easy on the little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I love you too.  
Author: Blemery, Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): S/J, B/R, YY/Y, MM/M/M, H/O  
Beta: none  
Spoilers: none

Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi

Summary: I decided to make a sequel. I know exactly what this is about even if it doesn't seem like it at times. And I'm sorry I mixed the Japanese version with the American one. Jou is Joey and Otogi is Otogi and so you see it's just all wrong. But it's AU anyway so ugh.

* * *

Dray hovered over the gaggle of boys. He was becoming good friend with some of them.

"My Dad brought me them this weekend they're called duel monsters and this lets you play them virtually anywhere." A boy from another class said. "My cousin says my deck is pretty good."

"Neat." The boys exclaimed. They began whispering as the boy showed off his monsters.

"I have a deck." Dray half bragged.

"Nuh uh!" the boy faced off with him.

"I do! My Dad created those wrist thingies! He helped me build a deck," Dray explained.

"He did not!" The boy yelled. He looked at his duel disc and glared at the Kaiba label. "Well my cards would beat yours any day!"

Dray shook his head. "My Dad and his friends are champion duelist don't be stupid." He turned away heading back to his class. Before the boy could do or say anything the recess whistle blew.

"Dray I need to talk to you," Dray's teacher, Mrs. Yagami, called when he entered the class.

He stepped aside as his classmates followed him inside. "Dray you're a smart kid so you may get bored in class but when I give you an assignment you have to do as you are told. I asked for you to make a book about your family. It needed one sentence on every page along with a drawing or picture. It's okay that you sometimes put two or three sentences but you need to tell the truth."

"I did!"

"Dray I know that both your Mom and Dad are boys, but your mom didn't have you and he is not going to have another baby." Mrs. Yagami opened his childish book.

"My Dad says that Mom had an operation that gave him a uterus created from cloning. Then they had some really smart guys create an embryo using their DNA. It's like a clone except they clone half of Dad and half of Mom. Then they put the embryo in Mom!" Dray explained as best he could.

"Dray that doesn't make sense. I've never heard of that," She scolded.

Dray heard some of the class giggle. "Mrs. Yagami my Dad does not lie to me." More laughter was heard. Dray clenched his fists. "Just because you haven't heard of something doesn't make it impossible! I will not change my book! My Mom did have me and he is pregnant!

"Dray stand outside," the teacher scolded.

Dray narrowed his eyes at her as he stormed out of the class. He folded his arms huffing loudly.

After a few minutes he glanced in the window. He watched his teacher as she showed his book to his peers, she was saying something but he couldn't hear it. Still he could see the way the other students were smiling. It made him feel hurt and betrayed, not only was his teacher denying his family tree she was also teasing him in front of the class!

Sighing Dray turned away. Looking down the hall he noticed that no one was watching him. He smirked slightly. He knew he didn't want to return to the classroom. This was his chance to escape.

Glancing back inside his classroom he noticed that the teacher was moving on to the next subject. Instead of coming out to talk to him she was leaving him out here! He didn't want to stick around to find out how long she would wait. Making sure that no one saw him he dodged out of school.

* * *

Joey had waited until he was the last parent in the pick-up before really getting worried. He pulled his truck over and found a place to park in the lot next to the school. He was felt fairly lucky when he arrived at Dray's class, Mrs. Yagami, Dray's teacher was almost finished packing up. If he had waited in the pick-up a few minutes later than she probably would have left.

"Mrs. Yagami, do you know where Dray is?" Joey tried not to flush. He remembered a few times where he had gone home with a friend and worried his own mother. He hoped it was a simple as that. Still it was embarrassing to admit that he didn't know where his own son was.

"Your son," she started. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't surprised to hear that his son was lost. She continued, "Made a scene in class today. I sent him outside to wait for me. It took me _five_ minutes to start the class on the assignment and he was gone!"

"When was this?" Joey growled. He was of course upset that his son had left, but he still felt that she had some responsibility in this. It made him upset to here that she was more focused on making sure all but one of her students were being taken care of. "Didn't you think to tell someone when you realized?"

Mrs. Yagami glared defensively, "Your son bluntly called me an ignorant liar! Have you seen this story he wrote?"

Joey grabbed it. "I would love to discuss this with you but my son is out there by himself."

He was beginning to feel like she was stalling, however she could generally be upset about being called a liar. There was one way however for him to figure it out; "I'm calling Seto. I hope he's not in a meeting." He said this as he brought out his phone and pressed in the numbers.

"Mr. Kaiba you don't need to do that. We should be discussing your son's habitual lying, his disturbance to the class, and his attitude towards authority." She continued, oblivious to the fact that she was being tested.

Joey narrowed his eyes at her. He quickly felt bad for putting the blame on his son in the beginning. Obviously something fishy was going on or his teacher wouldn't have needed to hide or make excuses like this. At this point it time he didn't see the need to be ashamed about not knowing where his son was. He had the upper hand here she was in the wrong. Being nice was no longer important.

"Perhaps we should, _after_ I find him." He turned his attention back to Seto's secretary on the other end of the line. "I need to talk to Seto...I don't care if he's in a meeting his is important. Yay I'll hold." He sighed and rolled his eyes. If only Seto deemed in necessary to turn his cell phone on at work.

"Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Yagami tried to interrupt him again.

Joey glared. He would have snapped at her but he was distracted. A loud beeping from his phone, indicating that had another call, rang out, "What!?" He snapped at the caller instead.

"Joey?"

"Yami, I can't talk right now. Dray is missing!" Joey explained. It probably would be necessary to tell his friends about Dray's missing anyway, so he did it now as quickly as he could.

"Dray's here," Yami spoke calmly. Relief spread threw Joey in an instant. He hadn't realized how scared he had actually been until after he knew that Dray was safe. Joey blamed it on how distracting Dray's teacher was.

"He showed up about an hour ago. I didn't notice it was him because he was browsing around the shelves. When I did notice him I asked him where you were but he didn't answer. When Yugi came down with Thoth just now he said that I should call you." Yami explained the delay. Joey could understand only because he knew Yami had trouble grasping many of the modern customs.

"He seems pretty upset Joe. Yugi and I couldn't get him to say two words," Yami finished. At least he was good at giving a full account of what he had witnessed. It nearly confirmed what he had come to understand as he stood in the classroom with Dray's teacher. Now all he had to do was hear it from his little boy to make it completely true.

"Thanks Yami. I'll be right over," Joey hung up without a proper good bye. He turned to the teacher. "You're lucky Dray is smart." He said without explanation. He waved the book at her, "You'll probably be hearing from me or Seto later."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Mrs. Yagami called after him. "That little shit." She said just as the door was closing.

Joey paused. He almost turned around to tell her off. He thought better of it however; he knew Seto would do a much better job than he.

* * *

Yugi waved to Joey when he entered the game shop. Yami was rocking Thoth in his arms. "Hey Joey. What happened?"

"He took off from school. The teacher didn't even try to get a hold of us and if I hadn't caught her after school she wouldn't have told me!" Joey ranted. He had been holding his anger and fear in at the school and it made him feel better that he could now release it.

He took a deep breath and gratefully smiled, "Thanks for taking care of him Yami. Uh...where is he?"

"He's looking at the dueling starter decks." Yami idly said. It made Joey believe that Dray had been doing so all day.

Yugi returned Joey's smile. "He was no problem. You know that."

Yami nodded in agreement. Although he understood where Joey's thanks came from, Dray wouldn't have been in good shape if he had spent his afternoon on the streets. "I would have contacted you sooner Joey. I thought you were with him," He smiled sheepishly. He didn't mean to make anyone worry.

Yugi giggled, "Yami isn't always the brightest."

Joey smiled at the pair. "Thanks again guys. I think I need to figure out what really happened." Joey turned to gather Dray and bring him home. He was surprised to find Dray standing behind him. He stood so close that Joey nearly tripped over him. "Dray."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Dray looked sincere. He knew it was wrong to leave school especially since it had caused Joey to worry. He did so anyway because he had been and still was angry at his teacher.

Joey carefully lifted Dray from the floor. Holding him, but remembering not to squeeze too tight. "We'll talk about it later Dray. I'm just glad you're safe. Why did you come to the game shop?"

"It's the closest to the school," Dray hugged Joey. He rested his head against Joey's shoulder. This made Joey frowned. He wasn't used to this behavior from Dray.

"Thanks again," he half waved.

He carried his son out to the truck. "Dray when we get home we'll get a snack and then you can tell me what happened." He hoped Dray understood this to mean that he didn't blame him but he did want some answers.

* * *

After getting home and making a snack the two boys retreated to Dray's room for their talk. Joey hoped that his son would feel more comfortable talking in his room among his things. He also hoped that the food would give Dray a distraction if he didn't feel like looking at Joey the whole time. He knew how intimating a parent could be it was especially so if Dray felt like he had done something wrong.

Dray shoved one of the pizza bites in his mouth before lie down on top of Joey. "This doesn't hurt the baby?" He asked. Even though it seemed like an innocence question for the brother-to-be, Dray was actually asking, are you really pregnant.

"Not yet," Joey messed with Dray's hair. Even though he didn't know it, he had answered Dray's silent question as yes. "The baby is so small right now that your finger is longer than he or she is."

Dray looked surprised. That was more than a yes. He knew his parents wouldn't lie to him. "That's so small!"

"Yup, so you can't squish him or her because he or she still has lots of room to grow in," Joey explained.

"Mrs. Yagami says she's never heard of boys having babies. I saw Ryou when he was pregnant and I know Dad wouldn't lie about where I came from. She wanted me to change my family book because she though I was a liar." Dray explained some of the day to Joey. "Then when I refused she sent me outside. I saw her making fun of me and my family book. The other kids were laughing. She always does that. She's always saying that you and Dad are fags and that it's not natural to be so. Why does she do that?"

Joey was frowning. He didn't want his son to have to deal with that hatred. He and Seto did not hang around people with those kinds of beliefs. Seto wouldn't even promote a person to his floor if they believed that.

Once Joey was sure that Dray was finished talking he knew he could begin. "Dray before you boys didn't' have babies. After you there have not been more than a few other babies born from boys. It's not easy and it's not how it is usually done. Some people think that it's not right to mess with things like this. So everyone involved hasn't made a big deal about it. We don't want people getting angry. We just want to have families."

"But you said it was okay for me to write it! I didn't write about how you were dead!" Dray was confused. If they didn't want to make a deal than why had he said it was okay.

"I did. It's not a secret Dray. We just didn't make a big deal that's why she has never heard of it," Joey explained. "Seto and I think it's okay if you let people know where you came from."

"So I don't have to change my book?" Dray asked shoving another pizza bite in his mouth.

"No. Seto and I will talk to her. She shouldn't tell you that Dad and I shouldn't be together either. She doesn't know what is right for our family." Joey explained.

Dray didn't get to reply. He was interrupted by the worried voice of his father calling for them.

"Joey? Dray?" Seto entered the room only seconds after. He visibly relaxed, which was a sight, Seto didn't usually wear his emotions so closely to his sleeve. "I was worried. My secretary said that you called but you weren't on the line. What happened?"

"I left school. I went to Yugi's," Dray confessed. He knew Joey wasn't mad at him and he didn't think his Dad would be either. "Mom didn't know where I was. I'm sorry you worried."

"What happened?" Seto asked again. He now knew why Joey had called and insisted on talking to him, but he didn't know why. Judging by the blonds' expressions Dray wasn't at fault.

Dray and Joey quickly filled Seto in on what happened earlier that day. It made Seto feel upset in much of the same way Joey had felt. He didn't want his son to think he was upset at him however so he spoke calmly to him. "Oh Dray. Joey's right you don't have to keep where you come from a secret. Not everyone will be able to accept it, but those who can't are not worthy of you. Since she is your teacher however you're going to have to deal with her, but never lose your ground. You did nothing wrong by refusing to change your book. Sometimes it's easier to admit that you are wrong than it is to prove you are right. Dray you have to prove that you are right."

"How?" Dray felt reassured that both of his parents were on the same ground about him not changing his book or where he came from. Standing up for him sounded much easier than it had felt. He shifted away from Joey scooting into Seto's lap.

"This time telling us was just how." Seto hugged his young son. He believed that people needed to fight their own battles, but he also thought this situation was too big for his son. It was also important to reassure that Dray could always come to them if he had any problems.

Dray smiled brightly. Even after this long talk with both of his parents he still felt like he had been wrong for leaving. Now he knew that his parents understood why he had left. Still he knew what he had done was still wrong. He had crossed at least four big streets to get to Yugi's and he wasn't supposed to cross streets by himself. Still it made it easier to admitting and apologizing for his mistake when his parents understood the cause of his action. "I know I shouldn't have left school though. I'm sorry."

"Dray it wasn't wrong for you to leave," Joey confirmed that he really did understand his actions. He shifted when Seto slid in next to him. Once they rested against comfortably against the head board Joey confirmed that it hadn't been the best decision he could have made. "Going to Yugi's alone was very dangerous. Nothing happened which is lucky, but next time I want you to go to the front office and call for me or Dad. We'll come get you."

"Okay. I don't want something bad to happen," Dray realized in hindsight that he probably should have gone to the office. But what was done was done and he had remained safe. He hugged both of his parents in apology. "Can I play video games before dinner?"

"Homework," Seto ordered. He felt that Dray understood why what he did was wrong. He knew Dray had learned his lesson. He didn't feel the need to punish him. "Then yes video games before dinner."

"Thanks!" Dray dashed out of the room to finish his homework.

"I record all my calls even when I have the person on hold. Especially if I am," Seto turned to Joey. He knew he needed to clear things up with him now that Dray was gone. It gave Seto a little thrill actually to be sharing this responsibility and the situation with his partner. "Mrs. Yagami was rude while you were trying to get a hold of me."

Joey nodded. He scooted closer to Seto until he took Dray's place in his lap. He had been really scared when he Dray had been missing and he felt like he deserved to be comforted. "She didn't want me to call and tell you that your son was missing. Dray was gone for two hours before school ended and she didn't bother telling either of us until I confronted her! She was too worried about being fired or something to care about our son!"

Joey leaned forward and kissed Seto. Seto could tell that Joey was pissed about that. Joey had taken up that habit before Dray had been born. Whenever he was in a sour mood (and it wasn't Seto's fault) he liked to spend his pent up feelings on kissing and loving Seto. Seto was happy to let Joey defuse his frustrations. After all that's why they were partners, together they would bare hardships and good fortunes. At least for Seto, Joey's sharing was enjoyable both for the hard times and the good ones.

Seto pulled back however when he tasted warm salty tears. Joey's tears. "Joey?"

"Why does he have to pay for what we do?" Joey wiped at his eyes. He hated being so angry but Dray had been hurt simply because he and Seto had wanted a family. "She told him that we, you and me, are unnatural. She told him that he is unnatural. He's a little boy. He shouldn't have to deal with that. He should not be taught to hate his parents. It's not like she's a peer. That's another thing; if the other kids are teasing him then I agree he should learn to defend himself against them. He shouldn't have to deal with that behavior from a teacher!"

Seto narrowed his eyes. He hadn't thought about it like that. Joey was right. The idea upset him, and it doubly upset him because Joey was so distraught over it. Still he didn't want to throw his weight around and get her sacked for the behavior just yet.

"Joey shh calm down. We will talk to her tomorrow." He rubbed Joey's back trying to relax him. Joey took to the comfort immediately and buried his face in his neck.

Joey was still crying but Seto knew that now he was relieved and relaxed. Joey only had to carry half the anger now that he had told Seto all of what he had felt happen. Joey easily calmed down and sat sniffling only two minutes later.

"How's our little baby?" Seto slid his hand under Joey's shirt. He rubbed Joey's flat stomach. He hoped that today's events didn't disturb his little ones growth.

Joey moaned appreciate of the fact that Seto worried over them. "Good. If you keep that up I'm sure the answer will be great."

"Mom!" Dray's presences at the door stopped the actions from proceeding. "Can you check me homework?" He said this without qualm. He didn't care if his parents cuddled or kissed in front of him. In fact he knew it was better when they did. He had known his Dad at a time when he couldn't kiss his Mom and he knew that he was happier now that he could.

"Done already?" Joey slipped off the bed. It was probably better that they were interrupted. Messing around in Dray's bed just didn't sit well with him now that he thought about it.

"Yeah we just learned carrying in addition and how to do subtraction with big numbers." Dray handed Joey the worksheet. "It's easy."

"You're smart. It's not easy for everyone." Joey said as he carefully checked the answers. He like Seto acknowledged the fact that Dray was very smart but he didn't dwell on it. It was who Dray was and it didn't make Joey love him anymore than he already did.

"Not for me. It's easy for me. I watch the accountants in room 720 every other Thursday." Dray explained.

Joey raised a questioning brow. "That's the day before pay day." Seto said. He knew Joey hadn't caught on to that.

"I know that," Joey confirmed although it just dawned on him. "These are all right." Joey confirmed. He handed the worksheet back.

"Thanks," Dray ran to the game room.

"He's too smart," Joey gave Seto a look; it was his fault.

"He's just smart enough. He wouldn't be him if he wasn't." Seto smiled. Even though he just disclaimed having anything to do with Dray's intelligence he still felt proud that Joey thought his son, their son was smart. Seto imagined that it was a silent thank you from Joey for taking care of him so well.

Joey smiled in agreement. "You're right like always." Joey leaned down to kiss Seto. Pulling away he gave Seto one of his cute looks. "Can I play video games before dinner?"

"Yes, but tonight you finishing playing with me." Seto shifted off the bed following Joey out of the room. He didn't hear any complaints from Joey about their after dinner plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I love you too.  
Author: Blemery, Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): S/J, B/R, YY/Y, MM/M/M, H/O  
Beta: none  
Spoilers: none

Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi

Summary: I decided to make a sequel. I know exactly what this is about even if it doesn't seem like it at times. And I'm sorry I mixed the Japanese version with the American one. Jou is Joey and Otogi is Otogi and so you see it's just all wrong. But it's AU anyway so ugh.

Joey forcefully gripped the bottom of his chair. He gritted his teeth together in anger. He knew his cheeks were burning red as he attempted to keep his cool.

Seto was much better at the act. Beside him he sat with his normal unemotional attitude. Mrs. Yagami was lecturing them on their son and on their lifestyle.

"Mrs. Yagami—" Seto cut off—"Our son's intelligence is outstanding. He is highly educated and well adjusted. Joey and I have shown you concrete prove of his origin. Whether you believe it to be wrong or right please try to remain objective. Our son should be taught on his abilities not our lifestyle, his birth, and your opinion."

"I think his home life is affecting his studies." She firmly told the men. She directed her attack towards Joey, avoiding Seto's eyes. She was choosing easiest target in order to get a reaction out of them.

Joey was not tricked. He turned his head to Seto. He knew that his husband could behave more level headed at this point. "If you want to find an easier way to lose your job you wouldn't find it. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." Seto stepped up for Joey.

"Are you threatening me?" Mrs. Yagami asked. Seto was, but only as a last resort. "I'll go to the press."

"Do it. People may not like me, but no body like someone who picks on little kids." Seto urged. He wanted to call her bluff. She thought that she could fight his fire with her own but it was possible.

"If my son comes to me again unhappily I wouldn't think twice." Seto ended the discussion. He stood from his seat and pick up his briefcase. Joey followed suit. He had the urge to stick his tongue out at the woman but he refrained, but only just.

"Oh and never lie to Joey or myself again. You didn't go to check on Dray for over an hour. Your fellow teachers were kind enough to tell me that," Seto said with a smile. Silently he had said: you have no friends here. Seto ushered Joey out of the room first and then he exited also.

"I'm so pissed off!" Joey growled but only loud enough so Seto could hear him. "Can we stop by the house? I need to cool down."

"Joey who gets turned on by being mad?" Seto sighed. It was probably his own fault; after all he had been so cruel to Joey early on. It only made sense that Joey of all people had this kink.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful to have you. Being mad at people like that reminds me of how lucky I am," Joey explained.

The brunette smiled, "I love yo—did you hear that?"

"Yeah kinda sounded like Blue-eyes..."

The two stopped. On the schools playground a large white dragon and a large black dragon stood looking nearly life like. They faced off to a large knight with a long sword.

"Dray," Seto tapped his foot. "Did you take those without asking?"

Dray flinched. He had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Turning around he tried to smile as innocently as possible. "Uh...hi Dad."

"Put that card face down and that monster in defense mode." Joey advised.

"Really!?" Dray looked at Joey in surprise.

"Joey," Seto warned. "Dray, give it here."

Dray whined loudly but gave Seto the cards and the game. Seto terminated the game on his side ending the duel in favor of the opponent. "We'll talk about this at home. Come on Joey." Dray pouted as they walked away. He hated to be in trouble.

"It's just a game," Joey reminded.

"I know but he took it without asking. Whatever the reason was he thought he was doing something wrong otherwise he would have asked." Seto explained his actions.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Joey nodded. He glanced around the vehicle. Turning to Seto he smiled, "Can anyone see in here?"

"No," Seto shook his head.

"Pull over!" Joey ordered. Seto gave Joey a look but pulled over as he had been told. Joey wasted no time crawling into the back seat. He pulled his pants off without a word. Seto joined him secretly glad that he was miles away from the school and his office.

--

"That's my mom. I'll see you later Jenyra." Dray opened the door to Joey's truck.

"That's your mom?" Jenyra stared at Joey in surprise.

Dray nodded. "I got two Dads so I call Joey Mom. He doesn't care."

"Wow! Neat!" Jenyra said it made sense to him.

"You played a good game today," Joey told the other little boy. He leaned over Dray as he spoke.

"You remember?" Jenyra blushed. "Thanks Mr. Kaiba-san."

"Call me Joey," the blond smiled.

"Okay, cool," the young boy started when his own mother called him. "Bye Dray, see you Joey."

After he was gone and Joey made his way out of the parking lot Dray started to explain what happened after Seto had cut his game short. "He wasn't mad at me for ending the game. He even showed me how to use magic cards. He even knew that Dad was a great duelist!"

"What about me?" Joey huffed.

Dray gave Joey a look. He ignored the comment thinking that Joey was only trying to be funny.

"Can we go to Yugi's game shop? I want to make my own deck."

"Fine. When we get their Yugi will tell you about my dueling days," Joey proclaimed. Shortly, they pulled up in front of the shop.

Dray rolled his eyes. The older blond sighed. He followed his son into the shop.

Thoth was in his car seat on top of the counter. It looked like he was all alone. "Yami?"

"Boo!" Yami sprang from behind the counter. Thoth giggled and squirmed in delight, his father was so funny.

"Yami!" Dray ran over. He gave the older man a big hug. "I need some duel monster cards."

"Oh how many?" Yami asked.

"A whole deck!"

Yami understood. He led Dray over to the starter decks. "If you start with these you'll learn the game and the way you want to play."

Joey smiled he felt honored to have witnessed Yami playing with his baby. He couldn't wait to do the same with his own baby. The blond hurried across the store to pick up the now fussy baby.

"Joey!" Yugi chirped from the door. He had been in the house with Ryou and Bakura. They had come in with to let Yukiru play with Thoth.

"Hey Yug'. Dray's friends have gotten into duel monsters. Yami is getting him some cards." Joey explained the unannounced visit.

"Ba, Ba, ba!" Yukiru wiggled. He reached his chubby arms towards Thoth as he babbled.

"Aww is that your friend?" Yugi took his son from Joey. He moved over to Ryou and held the baby up for Thoth.

"Ah-haha!" Yukiru giggled. He placed his fingers in Thoth's mouth.

"Aww," the three 'mothers cooed.

Bakura had retreated to the other side of the store. He was interested in the cards that Dray would pick. For he and Yami duel monsters held another meaning than it did for the rest of the group.

"Yami don't give him those cards," Bakura scolded. "They're for losers."

"It will be good for him to start with. He will learn to play the game. When he is ready his heart will find the rare cards to make the deck his," Yami argued.

Bakura pulled out his own deck. He showed Dray his favorites and his most powerful cards. "You want cards like these."

"I think this is good, Bakura. I want to be at the same level as my friend. He just got his deck Saturday," Dray explained.

Bakura put his cards away with a pout. It was hard for him to remember that in this time the monsters and cards were just a game. "Whatever kid. Your friends _here_ are the best duelists in the world."

"You don't compete anymore, are you sure?" Dray asked unknowingly.

"Yes I'm sure!" Bakura fumed.

Still at the counter, the three others were filling each other in on what was going on in their lives. Joey and Yugi had spent most of their high school years at each others sides so telling each other everything was natural.

"My morning sickness is over," Joey told the two. "I'm really happy about this. With these two and Ryou adopting another we'll be able to raise them all together." He said this as he watched Yukiru crawl across the floor. He had missed watching Dray grow up, and he was looking forward to watching one of his own grow up as well.

"Yeah Joey! All of us guys helped raise Dray. So it's like we learned how to be parents because of him." Yugi smiled.

Ryou agreed. "That's right. So if Dray turns out messed up you'll know why."

"That's what I told Yugi's Grandpa after we became pals," Joey chuckled. He knew his friends were teasing. He felt lucky to have friends as good as these because even when he was dead they had looked after him and his.

The three friends exchanged smiles. They would have kept the teasing going but Dray suddenly ran over. He hid himself against Joey's legs.

"What's wrong—"

Joey was cut off as a checkers board flew by his head.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled. He handed Yukiru to Joey. He stormed over to the two imps. "What is wrong with you? You're such a child. If you're going to fight with Yami do it in the shadow realm! You could have hurt Yukiru!"

Yugi was giving a similar speech to Yami. Joey balanced the two babies in his arms. He had Dray attached to his middle.

The juggling acted ended when Bakura pulled his son from Joey's arms. "Daddy is so sorry baby. Are you mad?" He cuddled the youngster. The little boy blinked a bit. He stared at his father not understanding him at all. A little hand reached out to grab a fistful of his father's hair.

Yami also took Thoth from Joey. "I'm sorry Joey."

"Mom can I just get these," Dray pouted. He was used to the spirits arguing but they hardly ever threw things. The situation made him unhappy and he clearly just wanted to go home.

Joey agreed. He paid for the cards. (Yugi insisted on giving them a discount) and brought Dray home.

--

Standing in front of the full length mirror Joey stood in the only a pair of boxers. He squinted hard and long before sighing softly.

"Joey?" Seto came in behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Is the baby really in there, its flat, my stomach," Joey put a hand on his tummy. "What if it's not there?"

Seto laughed. "Then we'll try again." He stepped forward wrapping his arms around Joey's body. "The last time you gained weight fast. Your tummy got hard around this time. We were beautifully romantic about everything." He smiled softly at the memory.

"I want to be like that now." Joey mumbled. He turned away from the mirror burying his voice against Seto's collar. "I remember so little from before. I feel like this is my first baby. You didn't forget how, did you?"

The CEO shook his head. "I didn't forget how." He frowned softly. It upset him that Joey couldn't remember his first pregnancy more than it upset Joey. It had been a very happy time for Seto and he hated knowing that he was alone in those memories. "I'm older now Joey that's all. I still love you with all my heart. The feeling however isn't as fresh as it once was. I'm not as young as I was the last time. I guess I feel like a veteran of the trade. The excitement isn't shocking like it once was. Understand?"

"I know, Seto. But, you're not just doing this because of me, are you? You want this too right?"

"I'm not Joe. I've always wanted a bigger family. I was content with just having Dray and Mokuba, but I always thought we would have one or two more."

"Three?" Joey smiled at the thought. "Yeah that's a good number isn't it. That's the number of Blue-eyes you have."

The brunette rolled his own blue eyes. "That wasn't my reasoning. I thought it would be beneficial. Two alone might fight with each other, one alone you always have to entertain, but I think three can entertain each other and if one is angry at another there is another sibling to go to."

The blond decided that this reason was better than his own. Obviously Seto was just as smart as everyone knew he was. "But Dray is going to be so much older than any baby we have. He's six and when this baby is born he'll be seven. So should we have three more?"

"I don't think so. Two more I think will be good enough. Maybe instead of having the third we could adopt a child in the middle of Dray and the new baby's ages. We always wanted to provide a home for a child who had nothing and this way we could fill in our gaps as well." Seto suggested.

Joey shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion. "I don't care Seto. I am just glad that we're going to be doing these things together. I don't want to miss another part of our life together again."

"You wouldn't." Seto promised. He led Joey away from the bathroom and put him to bed. Their future together looked bright and Seto would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

--

It was dark. Pitch black. Even after several minutes of being in the darkness it was still so. The room had no source of lights, no digital clock, no off-button light, and no windows to let in light. Even the crack between the door and the floor held no light.

Dray sat in the dark in the farthest corner away from the door. He had been left in the room three minutes ago. The events that led up to this ran threw his mind.

It was several days after his parents had come to speak to his teacher about his book and his disappearance from school. The first few days afterwards his teacher had said nothing of what had gone on. He did notice that she seemed to treat him better than before at least.

That was until that morning. After everyone had gotten to class Mrs. Yagami gathered all of their attentions. She said that there would be a new seating assignment. Several minutes went by until everyone had been moved. Everyone was lined up facing the front except for Dray. He was in the very back, his desk in the corner and he was forced to look at the wall.

"What's he doing there?" and "Is he in trouble." Was called up and down the rows from varies students. It was obvious to everyone that something was not right.

"The reason why he is sitting back there is because this is a classroom for normal boys and normal girls. He is not a normal boy. I am going to tell you why," Mrs. Yagami hushed all the students before they protested. He certainly looked like a normal boy. "Only girls have babies is that correct?"

Murmurs threw the room sounded that it was correct. Dray's voice shot over all the rest. "That's not true. My Mom is a boy and he had me."

Mrs. Yagami nodded shortly. "This is true. His mother, if he can be called that, had him. That's not normal. Normal boys do not have babies. He is not normal because he is not from a girl. He shouldn't even be considered human because what is human about being born from a man. Nothing. This class is for humans to learn.

"You Kaiba will remain quiet in the back of the class until I say so." –And that's what happened.

The entire day long Dray was forced to sit in the back of the class. He could only hear what was going on. He could never participate and the few times he turned around to look his teacher had enforced her rule.

She had made him miss lunch, and every recess as well. By that time however he had been so anger that he refused to acknowledge her or the rest of the class at all. Instead he stared hard at the wall.

He thought about how Mrs. Yagami had to be wrong. He knew this to be true, his parents loved him to much for it not to be true. He didn't wish for himself never to have been born. He knew that he was happy being alive. His parents wanted him so badly and they were so happy because of him; a wish to never have been born was a wish to never have his parents happy.

He had almost lost his life when a stray bullet had hit him. He remembered the look in his father's eyes when he had begged his son to stay alive. He remembered how relieved and happy his father had been when he had opened his eyes at the Hospital. Dray felt that he deserved his life just as much as any child in the room.

He could not wait until it was time for him to go home and he could tell both his father and his mother what had happened to him today. The hope that they would make things better for him was the thing that kept him from shedding tears and it was the thing that helped him threw the long day.

Then the end of the day came. Mrs. Yagami gathered her stuff and had the students (the human ones) line up at the door. She then led them purposefully out of the room. She turned the lights off and he knew she had locked the door.

When more minutes past and the darkness still did not pass, Dray felt out for the wall, it was not hard to find. He used his touch on the wall to find the door. He didn't attempt to cross the room in case he ran into something on the way, which was likely the case.

Once he reached the locked door he settled himself next to it. In his mind he knew that his mother would come looking for him when he did not show up at the parent pick up. Though as logical as Dray tended to be the fear that his mother would not show up grew overwhelming. What if Joey didn't show up until the morning or worse until after the weekend!

In the dark his tears fell freely. He hardly noticed them. He buried his face into his knees and waited for the door to open.

Time was deceiving in room that dark. Being as young as he was he didn't have a good sense of time anyway, but the minutes that crept on seemed to last for hours. He was shaking from how painful his tears were becoming.

"Dray!"

He heard the voice from outside of the door. It sounded further down the hall. Footsteps echoing from halls accompanied the sound.

Mom? Dray thought. His mouth moved over the word. "Mom?" He croaked barely able to hear it himself.

The door quaked when the lock was tried. "Dray?" It was Joey for sure. He sounded worried, scared?

"Mom..." Dray said even louder. Then turning on his knees to face the door he called loudest of all, "Mom! I'm in here."

"Dray," Joey's voice was full of relief, but also full of surprise. "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Yagami," Dray sniffed loudly, his tears falling harder then ever. He knew his mom was right outside but suddenly it was not enough. "She locked me in here. I'm really scared."

"She did what? On purpose!" Joey sounded angry. He swore a few times knowing that she had done it on purpose before Dray had to confirm it. "Nevermind that, Dray. I don't think I can push in the door. I have to find someone who can get you out of there. I'll be right back."

"MOM No!" Dray cried out before he could think about it. "Don't leave please." He continued desperately. He knew, _knew_ that Joey would be back but it didn't curb his fear.

"Dray, I hafta. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." Joey promised threw the door. Footsteps. He wasn't wasting anytime.

"Aaaaa," Dray's crying now becoming vocal. He hadn't cried like that since he was a baby but he felt the urge. Maybe it made him feel a little bit better but whatever the reason it quieted to hushed sobs and loud sniffs a few moments later.

Usually he would have reminded himself that Joey would be right back, that he had to go find someone to help them, and that his leaving did not mean that Joey didn't care about him. Usually he would have, but he could not settle himself enough to do so. All he wanted was his mom. That's all he knew. It would not be better until he had him.

"Dray, we're back," Joey's voice called threw the door. Dray had not heard him approach. He moved back a little waiting for the door to open. "Are you okay?" Dray nodded, but Joey could not see that. "Dray!"

"Are you sure he's in there?" A man's voice sounded. Dray knew the voice but he could not bother to place it.

"I'm here!" He screamed. "I'm here!" He sobbed. "I'm here, I'm here!" He desperately exclaimed.

"Oh," The man apologized.

Jiggling. Dray rubbed his cheeks, and his nose with the back of his hand. He did not try to stop crying, he was simply to wet.

Jiggling. The little boy choked down another sob. He felt so far away from Joey knowing he was right at the door but he could not get to him.

Jiggling. Bluggrh! Dray wiped his mouth that time. He scooted away from the mess he had made, not caring that he had.

"God damn it do you have the keys or not!" Joey yelled from the other side of the door.

Jiggle, "Ah I think these are them."

Within seconds the door flew open. "Mom!" Dray cried. He propelled himself up off the floor and into his arms nearly six feet above him.

The blond had not expected that but took the attack like a pro. He adjusted the boy until he was comfortably placed in his arms. "Dray, it's okay. It's going to be fine. I'm here now." Joey urged. The man who had opened the door retreated to find a mop and a bucket to clean the sick from the floor.

--

"We cannot send him back their Seto," Joey was pacing in front of Seto. He was sitting on the couch in his bedroom. It was several hours after the incident at school and Seto had just arrived home. Joey had told him briefly what he knew had happened. Dray had insisted that he wait for his dad got home before he told them what happened.

"Joey is it really necessary. I think he can learn something for this," Seto was able to understand what Joey had told him. Because of this he didn't realize how severe the issue was. He believed that children needed to fight their own battles in most situations. Both he and Joey had survived public schools it should not be any different for Dray.

Joey shook his head, "You don't get it Seto. I've never seen him that upset before. He was sobbing. For the last four hours he wouldn't let me leave his side! I'm only in front of you now because he fell asleep twenty minutes ago.

"I believe that a child shouldn't be indulged but this is serious. He was locked in that classroom on purpose. The door locked on both sides Seto, it was on purpose." Joey stopped pacing he turned to look at his husband. "I'm not over exaggerating; even you would have been emotional if you had been there."

Seto stood from his seat. He was worried about how worked up Joey was. It couldn't be health for the baby. He led the blond to the couch. "Joey—"

"I had to leave him. He cried that he didn't want me to. It felt like I had locked him in there. I couldn't open the door on my own. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

The brunette could tell the Joey was being honest. He believed that even if Joey remembered his death he probably would have said that was easier. "I'm so sorry."

"Seto don't make him go back there, please. I couldn't bare it." He shuddered. He was fighting back the need to cry. Crying would be the only activity that could relieve his body of all these emotions running threw him.

"Joey, I—"

"MOM!" Dray's voice interrupted Seto's reply. "Mom! Mom!"

"We're in here Dray," Seto returned the call. Joey's panic had returned when he hard the desperate edge in Dray's voice.

"Mom!" Dray barreled into his parents' room and into his mother's arms. "I couldn't find you. I woke up and you weren't there." He sobbed. He buried his face against his mother's shoulder and cried like he had been all day.

"I'm sorry, Dray. I needed to talk to Daddy. We didn't want to wake you up," Joey tried to comfort the little boy. "Don't cry Dray please."

Seto was bewildered by the scene. He had never seen his son so upset. He was a pretty easy going kid. He had normal fears but nothing that resembled this.

Reaching out he put a hand on Dray's shoulder. The little boy flinched away from the touch. "Dray it's just me."

"No, no let go," Dray cried. He waved his hand in his father's direction trying to get him away.

Seto pulled back from his son in shock. He pushed back the wave a jealousy he felt at being second to someone in Dray's life.

"It's just Seto," Joey soothed the little boy. "He's not going to hurt you."

Dray shuddered trying to slow his sobs in order to speak. "I-I don't w-want him to see me."

"I'm not leaving Dray," Seto sternly said. He knew Joey hadn't turned Dray against him but someone had and it pissed him off.

"N-no! You w-wouldn't be pr-proud of me!" Dray sobbed even louder.

Joey gave Seto a look over Dray's head. It was becoming clear as to what was bothering Dray. He worshipped his father. He wanted to do anything to make his father proud of him. It was not easy to feel so weak in front of man he only wanted to impress.

Seto returned his hand to Dray's shoulder. He turned the little boy in order to look him in the eye. "The fact that you are my son makes me proud, everyday."

"But, I'm crying." Dray rubbed his nose against Joey's shoulder. "I threw up too."

The brunette smiled slightly. "Dray those things don't matter to me. When you're smiling and laughing it makes me happy, but when your not it doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. You could never make me disappointed. I know I'm not as cuddly as Joey but you know I love you just as much right."

"Yea, I think so." Dray sniffed again. He knew his dad believed him, but it didn't stop how he felt. He couldn't be sure that his father would stop being proud of him because of what had happened today.

"Dray, I love you." Seto stated. He wished that he could prove it to the little boy but he couldn't think how.

Joey rubbed Dray's back. He ran his fingers over his shoulder blades and down his spine. "Seto loves me no matter how much I cry. He's proud of me still."

The little blond nodded. That made sense to him. He had thought Joey was weak for a long time when Joey had first come into his life. Seto loved him despite everything Dray had believed Joey to be. These days Dray loved Joey just as much as he loved Seto. If they could love Joey despite all his flaws then he knew his father could love him no matter what.

"Mom is it okay if I hug Dad now?" Dray asked. He had received comfort and love from Joey after he had been threw the traumatic day. He felt conscience of the fact that he was choosing his father over him. Would Joey be mad at him for it?

Joey lightly laughed. He helped Dray over to his Dad's lap.

The blond held his father at arms length. He had his hands on his father's cheeks and he stared at his eyes. He let fingers slide threw his Dad's hair. He was reassuring himself that his father was there and that he was not mad at me.

After a few minutes he leaned against the man to hug him. He felt his breathing come to normal as his crying came to a halt. Seto held him like he did when Dray was a baby. They reassured the bond between them every minute.

"I'll tell you what happened now," Dray decided. He pulled away from his father and slid off the couch. He then forced his way in between his two parents. He didn't take up that much room. Joey had even put his arm around Seto's shoulder squeezing it in comfort.

The family solid in their comfort of each other Dray explained his day to his parents. He was young enough not to skip over anything and old enough to remember every detail.

When the story finished Dray had his head against Joey's chest. He was listening to his heart beat, his little legs stretched out falling over his father's legs. Seto squeezed his thigh and rubbed his leg on and off encouraging him when he spoke.

Seto did not exchange a look with Joey when he spoke. He knew where his husband stood on the issue from their conversation before. He needed to express his own view. "Dray how would you like going to private school?"

"School by myself? But I like the other kids," Dray had his eyes closed. Joey was rubbing his fingers in his hair it made him feel really good.

"No, not private like personal, you wouldn't be going to school alone. Mom and I are going to pay for you to go to school. Most kids go to public schools, it's free for the most part, but sometimes kids go to private schools. Their parents pay for them to go to get a better education than they would at a public school. I didn't send you to private school because Joey and I didn't go to private schools.

"I think you need a better education Dray, if you go back to Mrs. Yagami's class you would be learning anything this year. Joey and I will look for a school that you can go to that is close to home. We'll make sure that the teacher understands our family, we wouldn't let her hurt you."

Dray thought about the idea of changing schools. He knew he did not want to go back to Mrs. Yagami's class. He did want to go back to school. He liked learning things. He liked playing with kids his own age. Going to class felt made him feel important, like how Seto had to go to work everyday.

"That's okay." He agreed. "But can we tell Bakura what happened. He could send Mrs. Yagami to the shadow realm."

Joey snorted. He didn't think Dray knew what the shadow realm was. "Mrs. Yagami is going to be in trouble for what she did Dray, but we're not sending people to the shadow realm even if they deserve it."

"Oh alright," Dray agreed. He knew how pissed Bakura could get. He had heard him talk of murder like someone would talk about Christmas. He wasn't sure if he wanted his teacher to be dead.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you guys tonight?" Dray asked. He wasn't sleepy yet, they hadn't eaten dinner, but he knew he didn't want to wake up alone again. He wanted to be near his parents at least tonight.

"Yes," Both parents answered. They wanted their child (normal or not) to be near them tonight. They both wanted to be reminded how blessed they were to have him. Neither wanted to regret putting a child threw this sort of thing.

---

A/N: I hope that wasn't over dramatic. The next chapter probably isn't going to be any different, but it will get light hearted eventually. By the way, how long do you want this to continue? Seto spoke about having another kid after this next one. Are you interested in having a long fic like that, or perhaps having a trilogy? Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I love you too.  
Author: Blemery, Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): S/J, B/R, YY/Y, MM/M/M, H/O  
Beta: none  
Spoilers: none

Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi

Summary: I decided to make a sequel. I know exactly what this is about even if it doesn't seem like it at times.

Thoth the heart and tongue of Ra, Thoth the mediating power between good and evil, Thoth the author of all works of science, religion, philosophy, and magic. Still Yami wanted to name his son after the deity; it was a big name for such a little baby. Right now Yami did not want a heart or a tongue, a mediator, or an author. Right now, he wanted his baby to get well.

It was the seventh time that Yami checked on his son that day but it did not grant his wish. Thoth was still sick, sicker than the last time.

Yugi left Yami alone with Thoth. He went to a gaming convention, out-of-town. He said it was important for a shop owner of a game store to be up to date on the newest produces and games. So as hard as it was to leave Thoth, Yugi did with the knowledge that Yami could take care of him.

So far Thoth had slept for nearly twelve hours without stop. He was hot to the touch and besides sleeping Thoth had thrown up three times. The fever cause him to whimper in his sleep.

Yami had a hard time watching the little boy suffer. Not knowing what to do, but wanting to help, he lifted the baby into his arms.

"Nnn," Thoth acknowledged. He buried his nose in Yami's shoulder. Instead of settling into the familiar adult he began to fuse.

"I'm sorry, Thoth," Yami sympathized. It was hard not to when he was suffering so much. He coddled the baby to his chest determined to find someone or something that could help him.

The decision for Yami to swallow his pride and asking his former enemy for help had nothing to do with Thoth's power to mediate between good and evil, and everything to do with Thoth's struggle against his fever. With the phone in hand Yami swallowed past the lump in his throat and pressed the appropriate numbers.

As the phone rang Thoth began to cry from frustration. The wails made it difficult for Yami to cope but he did not blame his baby.

"What?" Bakura of course, answered.

"Bakura," Yami addressed the other. He hoped that he did not sound too excited. "Thoth is very sick. I – don't know what to do. Yugi is away and he has not been sick before."

Bakura was unsurprised. He knew the day would come when Yami would need his help. He did not rub this in his opponents face, however. "I will come."

"Thank you," Yami truly meant it. It was a good thing that he never really destroyed Bakura.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAH! WAAAH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Thoth cried in distressed. He paused only when he desperately needed to breathe.

Yami feared that he would smoother the baby if he did not quiet soon. He was sure that he would not, but the thought scared him all the same.

It was a good thing that Bakura let himself in. He took one look at the pair and knew that Yami was not exaggerating when he called.

"Let me put Yukiru down," Bakura said when Yami acknowledged him. He put his son in Yami's bed placing pillows around him to keep him from rolling off.

When he returned Yami explained, "I don't know what to do."

The white-blond took Thoth from his father. "He needs a doctor Yami," Bakura said. He stroked Thoths's cheek with a gentle finger, it would feel calming to the little baby.

"I don't know the one Yugi takes him to," Yami frowned. He suddenly felt terrible for not attending any of Thoth's check-ups.

"That's okay. I know ours." Bakura said. He had made sure to grab the number before leaving. Ryou, being with Yugi for a well deserved break from mommy duty, and to scout the competition for Seto, left him a list. He handed the number to Yami explained that he could tell the doctor more than Bakura could.

Yami gave the nurse basic information as Thoth wailed in discomfort in Bakura's arms. When the doctor finally took the phone Yami felt as frustrated as his son.

"He's very hot. He's spit or thrown up everything I've fed him. He's getting worse by the hour." Yami explained in layman's terms to the doctor.

Bakura waved the baby thermometer under Yami's nose. "103!" He yelped. Hearing this and the symptom of throwing up the doctor decided that it was best that Yami bring him into an emergency clinic. He even gave the poor father directions when he panicked from the advice.

"It's okay," Bakura promised. He helped strap Thoth into his car seat. "I'll be there with Yukiru." It would take too much time to move Yukiru's car seat into the car. For Thoth's safety they agreed not to waste the time.

"But, Bakura, the last time I was in an emergency room Joey died." Yami no long felt panicked. He was already feeling remorse, he was sure that Thoth was lost to him.

Bakura said nothing. He felt that dread too. He had been in the delivery room when his son was born, but he had been confident then that Ryou and his son were safe. This time he felt like they had no control over Thoth's fate.

The former Pharaoh afraid like he had never been before drove his son to what he felt was his grave. He kept a brave face on even when the medics carted his son away. They left him in the waiting room despite his kinship with the child.

Bakura arrived behind him. He stood beside the once great king, knowing that any comfort would not be welcomed.

"Hey," Bakura said after an hour. "Let's call Seto. He usually knows about these things, and I think he could help us out."

"Okay," Yami thought that was the best idea they had since they arrived. At least it gave them something to do. It only required Yami to pull out his 'talking rock' cell phone. Bakura leered over his shoulder to give him something to do.

Yami quietly humbly spoke to Seto. It was not often that he called him. The last time was before Joey had returned. After he hung up he admitted to Bakura that it did make him feel better.

"Yami-kun!" Dray called from the door of the waiting room. On the way over Seto told Joey and him what was going on. Dray felt really bad for Yami especially since Yugi was not there to help him. So he hurried to give Yami a big hug.

The young Kaiba helped Yami feel even better. He hugged the little boy until Seto and Joey finally made their way over.

"What did you find out?" Bakura asked when Seto arrived. He had to admit, if this had happened to his baby he would be fearful like Yami.

"It's an infection, but not a very good one. It's a good thing that you brought him in when you did Yami. You saved his life." Seto explained. "They're cooling down his body temperate by giving him ibuprofen and Tylenol. They'll also start fighting the infection. They're also running tests on him to find out what the infection is."

"Oh," Yami sighed. "That's good."

"You'll be here over night, Yami," Joey explained. "They'll probably let you stay in his room."

"Oh," Yami looked worried once more. He was glad that his son was better but he did not want to be alone at the hospital over night with him.

"I'll stay with you Pharaoh," Bakura offered. Yami had asked for his help, and he was going to give any help he could.

"I put the best specialist on it. I'm going to make sure they do their job." Seto promised. He would be around to although behind the scenes.

Dray turned to his father his cheeks puffed out his eyes angry. "What do I get to do?"

"Do?" Seto looked surprised.

"Everyone gets to do something to help but me. What do I get to do?" Dray was Yami's friend too and he wanted to help him.

"You can stay with me," Seto promised. He did not think that Dray would be help, but he knew that Dray would be in the way if he stayed with Yami and Bakura or if he went with Joey.

"Okay," Dray knew he could help his father.

As soon as they placed Thoth in a recovery room, and let Yami inside, the Pharaoh refused to leave him. Thoth slept threw most of his infection that night. Yami knelt at the edge of his bed, his forehead pressed against the cradle's ribs.

He sent Bakura home hours ago. It was not fair to keep Bakura and Yukiru there as well. Seto and Dray also went home. There was nothing more for them to do. Yami would not accept any comfort. He felt guilty. He had seen his baby in so much pain and the best thing he could do was give him to strangers. Would Yugi forgive him?

Before dawn the next morning Yugi arrived. Yami was still knelt beside their child's bed. Letting Thoth sleep, Yugi placed a warm hand on Yami's shoulder. "You did good, Yami."

Water-lodge crimson eyes turned to look at Yugi. The hikari's breath caught. In Egypt if a man felt strong emotion crying was important to expressing the emotion. Men would tear their shirts and weep when sad, angry, or relieved. Yami knew that in today's society crying was a sign of weakness. So he forced back the tears as he buried his face into Yugi's gut, never rising from the floor.

"It's okay. Yami, he'll be okay. You did everything that you were supposed to. I'm so proud of you." Yugi knelt as well, comforting the distraught spirit.

"It didn't feel like it. I could do nothing, so I had to do this. Give him to strangers." Yami explained. His throat felt dry and choked but he managed to speak nonetheless.

"Yami it's true you could do nothing. But I know you did something today that was harder then anything you have done in the past. You asked for help. And look what that did. It kept our son safe." Yugi pressed his small lips to Yami's. He was very proud of Yami because he knew the dark spirit had trouble even asking Yugi for help, let alone two of his top rivals.

Today, Thoth the heart and tongue of Ra, did not mediate between the powers of good and evil, he did not write any books. Today, Thoth lived.

---

For two weeks Seto Kaiba placed his employees in charge of the majority of his work. Instead of worrying about mergers or product testing Seto Kaiba took a tour of Domino's private schools. If he was going to put his son into a private school it would be the very best.

Finally narrowing down the schools to one the CEO only had one more test, the teacher. If Dray did not like him, the search would continue. This school was different then the others because, it was on the way to work, the programs were top and Dray had to test into it, the front desk staff were excellent. So far he had heard good things about the teacher, but a meet and greet was required before Seto made his final decision.

Seto brought along Joey and Dray. Hikaru Agastami looked around Mokuba's age but he was supposed to be the very best.

"You have yellow hair. I like him Dad," Dray looked up to his father. It was obvious to him that yellow hair was the selling point.

"Dray his hair is nice, I'm sure, but he hasn't even introduced himself yet. We should get to know him first," Joey answered for his husband. He understood that Dray felt a sense of common ground because his teacher had the same color hair as he did.

Agastami agreed. He offered his hand and introduced, "I'm Agastami. I know who you are, Kaiba-san, Joey-san and your Dray. I'm a big fan of yours. A man like you starting off with less then nothing, you found your way. You started running your company at fifteen and you attend school at Domino High. Your wedding to Joey came shortly after your graduation and I personal thought it was beautiful. I especially like the fact that you've protected Joey's and your privacy by keeping out of the pictures together."

Seto stared. Even though most thought of him as Domino's prince it was usually coupled with his cold demeanor. So while the residents of Domino loved hearing rumors about him they tended not to like him. "So you know about Dray?" Seto ventured.

Joey was smiling. This teacher obviously admired Seto, but it was clear that he was not about to proclaim his undying love. It was sweet.

"Oh yes, I do. When I was in High School there were rumors about how you too wanted to adopt. Imagine how disappointed I was. What twenty year-old wanted to adopt a fourteen year-old. Then the rumors stopped. But when Dray started showing up three months old and a year after Joey's disappearance, it was pretty clear what happened. I'm still not sure about how you managed it?" Clearly this man knew what he was talking about. He even remembered that Joey died, but he chose to believe that he had really gone into hiding. Resurrections were too far fetched for him.

"I have all that information with me. We had trouble with Dray's last teacher," Seto sat his brief case on the student-desk closest to him. Agastami looked disgusted. He did not like the idea of someone causing Dray or Seto trouble.

"She locked me in her classroom!" Dray told the man. He seemed to trust him right away. "She thought I was not human because Dad and Mom are unnatural."

"Unnatural! Well your Dad is very smart and it was rumored that he had his heart replaced by a machine. Actually I think your Mom started that rumor." Agastami quickly turned his outrage into a joke. Joey looked impressed because he had started the rumor. "I think it's incredibly romantic. Two rivals like you falling in love."

"Are you gay?" Dray innocently asked to both his parents' embarrassment. Dray tended to word things very bluntly.

"It's alright." Agastami reassured the two men. He turned to answer the question, "Thank you for asking, Dray. I am gay, but I'm not in a relationship right now."

"That's okay Dad's gay too," Dray explained. He was not trying to be rude. He was just naturally curious and he had not learned that asking could be harmful.

"Me? What about Joey?" Seto felt a little offended at being labeled, alone. Dray simply gave his father and exasperated look. "Well if you know so much, Dray, you should tell Agastami-san about how you were born."

"That's easy. First my mom gave the doctor semen. It was easy for them to alter the gene in the semen to make the semen cell and egg cell. They used my Aunt Serenity's eggs as a model because Mom and Aunt Serenity are related. Then they asked Daddy's semen to make twenty embryos with mom's eggs. While they were doing this Mommy got an artificial womb to put the embryos in. Aunt Serenity helped again, because they used cloned hers! Sometimes instead of a clone they use a transplant, and other times they use a plastic man-made womb. After Mom was recovered from the surgery he started to take hormones to prepare his body to accept my embryo. Then they put me in his tummy. I didn't know he was a boy or anything so I just did what embryos normally do. When I was ready to come out they cut Mom open and pulled me out."

"And you were the first right? There were more?" Agastami asked. As he asked he let the facts settle in until he could understand them. He seemed interested and he was more tolerable then Dray's former teacher.

"Yup. Dad says about ten other people have used this method. Mom's pregnant now!" Dray smiled at his mom. "I didn't really understand where I came from before last year but Ryou-chan had a babe and I learned everything from watching him."

Agastami's eyes grew wide. He did not know that Joey was pregnant. He looked at the other blond. There were no physical signs of pregnancy yet. "Are you?"

"I better be," Joeyp pouted. He was still upset about not showing.

"Wow that's great! Are you excited about being a big brother?" He congratulated the parents. He focused his attention on Dray however because Dray would become his student.

"Yeah Dad is a big brother, and Mom has a little sister. So I want to be a big brother, too!" It was no surprise, even to Agastami, that Dray wanted to be like his parents.

"That's good Dray. I can see that you're a really smart, nice kid. I think we're going to get along. In class right now we're doing book reports. You can pick a book from the provided list. When you're done you will make a brochure for the book. The kids are having fun with it. Also we're testing on how many addition problems that you can finish in one minute." Agastami now personally acquired with Dray and his parents could get into the reason why they were here.

"Probably one hundred," Dray replied. He liked the idea however, because if he could do one hundred then he could tell everyone that he could. It seemed more advanced then his old school but more fun as well. Besides all that he had said that he liked Dray and maybe they could be friends. That made him better then his old teacher, no matter what.

"This sounds great," Seto agreed. He liked that Agastami brought Dray into the conversation. He focused his energy on wanting what was best for Dray, not about finding out what the parents wanted. Joey snickered into his hand. Dray's bragging always reminded him of Seto.

--

Monday morning was the first day of Dray's new school. It started out as a bright and shiny day.

Joey and Seto were up and showered before Dray got up. So both parents went to arouse their son. Joey pulled the curtains back from the windows. He leaned over Dray's bed and gently rubbed his back. "Rise and shine, Dray," he cheerfully sang

Seto snorted. He searched Dray's drawers for fresh underwear and grabbed his uniform from the closet. He could tell that Joey was trying extra hard to be the ideal mother.

Dray did not seem to mind or even notice. He yawned once before crawling out of bed. After a sleepy minute of rubbing his eyes the blond boy hurried to the bathroom. Joey took the time to make his bed even if it was not necessary, they had maids.

The little boy returned to the room. He lazily put his uniform on with Joey's help. He also helped untangle his son's unruly hair.

So as seen the morning started out just fine. Then they had breakfast.

Seto grabbed the newspaper flipping to the business section and missing the headlines. Dray turned on the television at the bar of the kitchen counter. He sat down next to his father as Joey made pancakes. At first they had the cook make breakfast but Dray fell in love with Joey's pancakes, and then his eggs, and finally his Belgium waffles. Now Joey always made breakfast.

"Dad, Yagami-san is on the television." Dray noted. He noticed her on the way to the morning cartoons.

Seto lowered the paper to see. Sure enough she stood with the anchor a sour look on her face. "Turn up the volume." Dray did so.

"Now you said that Draygochi Kaiba was a student of yours, but the accusations you've made sound unreasonable." The news caster stated.

"I didn't believe it either. However, his father went out of the way to give me the facts. These people are sick. They unnaturally created some homo-boy." Mrs. Yagami sneered. The reporter paled. Many of their viewers while thinking Seto was a jerk liked to hear good things about him. They also supported his lifestyle choices.

"Yes," the reporter diverged from the sticky topic, getting to the facts. "You gave us copies of these facts. Here they are for our viewers to see." The screen panned out. In place of the reporter, Dray's edited birth certificate showed (the original stated that Joey died). Then it showed documents about Dray's alleged creation.

Finally it returned to the reporter. Mrs. Yagami already ushered of screen. "So far neither the family nor the company has commented. Without either one we cannot confirm these documents. However, the possibility of pregnancy in males seems to be less of a fantasy then ever. What do you think Takashi?"

"I think if anyone could make it possible Kaiba could." The co-anchor Takashi announced. "It's still an amazing feat for our medical sciences although it could be controversial."

The segment ended with a report on morning traffic. Joey set two plates of pancakes in front of both boys, startling them from their television stupor.

"Mom, are you worried?" Dray asked.

"Dray if they ask me if I'm your mother I will say yes. If they ask me if I have or if I am pregnant I will say yes. If they ask me if I think I have done something wrong, I will say no." Joey sat down next to Dray, with Seto on Dray's other side.

Dray turned to his father next. He tried to at first figure out what his father was thinking by the look on his face, but finally asked. "Is Mom right?"

"I think so. We probably have to tell people that Joey is your mom, but it is like all of the other rumors. It will be okay and it will go away." Seto reassured.

The little boy seemed to buy this. He quickly dug into his pancakes.

Seto exchanged a worried look with Joey above Dray's head. Joey smiled at first trying to remain brave. Soon his eyes dropped first to Dray then to his flat stomach. It was fear of what the public would think or do that was the worse. If they hated Joey and Seto for their choices so be it but if the hated, hurt or took away their children he could not deal with that.

Not wanting to upset Dray the two parents turned to their own breakfast. Both silently worried about what would come.

--

They left the house easily enough. Seto exchanged a word with Joey about discussing the newscast at the office. Joey agreed with a kiss all while Dray grabbed his bag.

No reporter caught the family at Dray's school. The news station was unaware of this stop in their route to work. It relieved the parents. They felt that any confrontation they had would be best without Dray around.

Hikaru Agastami always met his students at the parent drop-off. He waited with them until the bell rang returning to class.

"Dray," He called. He waved at the young boy as he arrived. "I want you to be Takeru's line buddy. Stay together until we get into class. He will sit beside you in class."

"Okay. Dad you can leave now." Dray stated. He knew he could handle his first day if the had a buddy to help him.

Both Seto and Joey watched their son from the front of their car. Seto did not bother scolding Dray. His son was trying to be independent and he understood. He stayed in the drop-off however, because Agastami approached.

"I saw the News this morning. If a student or parent brings it up may I explain what I know?" Agastami politely addressed the situation.

"Of course," Seto agreed.

Joey nodded. "Dray can explain to your students. He'll like to."

"Okay. When he introduces himself I'll ask him to." Agastami stepped back from the car. He turned to the next parent. He liked to talk to each parent every morning to keep communication open. Interactive parents were important to the child's studies.

Seto pulled away from the school appreciating Dray's new teacher more then ever. "I like him."

"I do too. He cares about every single student. And he communicates with their parents. If I owned a school he would be a hired." Joey agreed.

"I think we should schedule an interview. We can tell the public that we're proud to be parents. Some people will not agree but there we can answer questions and quell people with our honesty." Seto thought this was the best, a united front for what they stood for.

"What if we get cornered before the interview?" Joey asked.

"We'll make it for this afternoon. If someone corners us this morning, we'll them that everything will be answered in the uniform." Seto assured. He had done it before with bad pressed. Seto reached over to squeeze Joey's hand. "You're going to remain calm and at easy. I don't want any of this to hurt the baby."

"I'll try." Joey promised. Seto settled for this because he knew that Joey would try.

---

A/n: I was thinking today, if Jounouchi is married to Seto and he takes his name (he does take his name in the fic) then he wouldn't be Jounouchi anymore anyway right. He'd be Katsuya? See so I don't know enough about Japanese culture to be sure. So it's a good thing that I kept Joey's name Joey. Although I made Honda's name Honda! So that doesn't make sense...any clues?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I love you too.  
Author: Blemery, Mrpointyhorns  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): S/J, B/R, YY/Y, MM/M/M, H/O  
Beta: none  
Spoilers: none

Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi

Seto and Joey agreed on a plan before they arrived at Kaiba Corp. They parked in the garage avoiding the front doors.

Mokuba met them in the garage; it was surprising to see him because he spent very little time at the office. He earned money simply by owning shares of the company. Since he graduated from college he slowly started spending more and more time at the office. He never, however, met them at their car.

"I saw the news report. I had security take care of the front, but I wanted to meet you. The employees are whispering," Mokuba explained. Joey was still surprised that not one of those employees stopped to question Seto as they made their way into the building.

The lady at the front desk smiled at them just like normal. Seto stopped by her desk to tell her to send any of their friends up, he had a feeling that one or more might stop by.

As soon as they arrived Seto set up an interview with the local news station. He hoped that it would bring their local news some ratings and satisfy the public, for the most part.

As soon as Joey arrived he began preparing for the Monday morning board meeting. Even though he was not a board member he did own a part of the company when Seto gave Joey some shares. It was not necessary for Joey to be at the board meeting but no one would argue about him being there. Besides he was Seto's assistant and the CEO tended to like having an ally around, this time he would have two, his husband and his brother.

Even though the board members gave their CEO and Joey strange looks, they neither asked nor complained about the pair. They carried on like always knowing that the personal affairs of the company's owner should not affect the business, if it did entire corporation may face dissolution.

After the meeting Seto went to work as usual and so did Joey, along with Mokuba helping their day's work might be lessened. Around noon Ryou finally showed up, he was on his own except for Yukiru.

"I'm surprised Bakura's not with you," Seto commented when Ryou was shown in by his assistant, Joey. Joey sat beside Ryou on the opposite side of Seto's desk.

"Bakura does not really understand what's going on. He is not a very moral person; it's hard to be when you play games with death. He has no idea what this could do to us. He doesn't understand that we could lose Yukiru because of this," Ryou explained. He put his son on his knee bouncing him gently. He was not sure if Seto's office was child proofed for a baby as young a Yukiru.

"Ryou, you know that would be the last option. I will not let someone take my children away from me because of this. They can put me in prison if they think that's fit but when I get out I want to see my kids. I will make sure that yours are the same. Even if I cannot, how are they able to take Yukiru from Bakura?" Seto understood Ryou's concerns, but he did not see any precedent for someone taking their children away. "Getting one's child taken away completely is nearly impossible, and there is nothing on test tube babies before, which is what our children are."

Even though Seto remained cool and confident, neither Ryou nor Joey felt the same. The reassurance in his words tasted sour to both the men sitting in front of his desk. They both however forced smiles; they did not want Seto to worry about them as well, especially Joey.

Before anyone could pick up the conversation, or a new one, Seto's inner-office phone buzzed. "Kaiba, the news crew is here to set up," it was Mokuba's voice, meaning he had personally let the news crew in, and already had them setting up. Mokuba was just warning them that they had very little time.

"Thank you, we'll be right out," Seto promised his little brother. He released the speaker button on his phone before turning back to his guest. Today did not look like it would be very productive. Luckily, for Seto his business could live without his continuous concentration.

"Seto," Joey looked pale. It was unlike his younger-self, before he would have done anything to be on camera, famous and rich. It was different now. He would not be going on television for fame or for fortune. He would be standing up defending his family and his decision. It scared the hell out of him.

Ryou rose when Seto did heading to the door. He wanted to see the press coverage, since it could concern him in the future. Joey however remained seated. Ryou without a word went to wait with Mokuba outside Seto's office.

Seto gathered a few of his items to bring with him. He was prepared to answer any questions the reports asked. Then he rounded his desk and stood in front of his husband. "Get up Joey."

The blond shook his head defiantly. "No." He whispered. "I can't."

"Joey, get up. We need to talk to the press, you need to be their most of all," Seto explained. He could feel Joey shaking, even from a foot away. "Come on, Joe, you're braver then this. You stood up to so many things; remember it was your bravery that half drew me to you in the first place."

"I know, but Seto, I had nothing to lose then. I just got my life back and I don't want it stolen again." Joey hung his head. He felt sick simply because he was so scared. He had never been this scared before. He could always handle his problems, or Seto would. This time he could not see how confessing would help solve anything.

"Joey, they can't do anything. They're reporters. Everyone might hate us after this, but so what! We knew that was a possibility for us in the future. You may not remember being pregnant with Dray, but you're pregnant now, so you accepted this possibility by doing so." Seto sighed. He reached out and put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "We're doing this together."

The blond was still unsure about the success of this attempt to protect their family, but Seto needed him there. He could not let his husband do this alone, especially since it could help. Joey forced himself to stand; he forced himself to follow Seto to the news conference. It was not easy for him to take the first step, and it was not easy to take any of the others that followed; with each Joey wanted to turn around.

It became easy only when Joey was led in front of the news crew and asked, "Joey Kaiba is it true that you gave birth to a child after creating and carry it for nine months?" The question was easy to answer. Joey realized that he could do this, whether or not it accomplished anything, this part was easy.

"Yes, it is true. Seto is better at explaining how this was accomplished then I am? For me giving birth to my son is still a miracle, it doesn't matter how much science and medicine was involved. It could never have been accomplished without discoveries, inventions, and a platform, that is mothers before me, that came first." Joey explained. He paused a few seconds as the reporters took this in, they recorded it, and they jotted it down on their notepads.

Then the questions turned to Seto. "How did this happen?" A pretty blonde report asked. She waved her microphone in front of Seto. Joey had already said that he knew more about this then he did.

"It was not simple. Joey's right it took many advancements in science and medicine for something like this to occur. However the actual process is simple enough that my son can explain it. An embryo was created using both Joey and my DNA, and an artificial home was created by cloning Joey's sister's womb. The actual birth was performed by a c-section." Seto explained as simply as he could without going into too much detail. He allowed his brother to hand out information on the full procedure.

After numerous whispers and scribbles, the reporters brought up the next question. "Why? What reason did you choose to do this?"

Seto turned to look at Joey; he had already been watching Seto. It was agreed on silently, and Joey continued. "We wanted a family. Adopting or getting someone to carry a child for us would have been fine, but when we were approached about this path it called to us. At first I was scared, I didn't know what to think, and I could hardly believe it. Now, even during my pregnancy I knew it was worth it. I brought my son into this world, not simply by producing his seed but by carrying him to term. That's why we did it for our family, but we also did it to help further the research." Joey turned the question back to Seto.

The CEO nodded along with Joey's answer. "Research like this, while furthering our family, is also good for our humankind. There are many areas that have been losing their female population because males are more desired, leaving a substantial difference in numbers. This procedure could help that. I don't want women to disappear. In fact, I would be happy to have a daughter, but for families where the woman can not carry a child this is also an option." Seto explained a little bit of why the process was significant for society.

The reporters began to scribble again, but one, the blonde stuck her microphone up again and asked: "You said you would like to have a daughter. Does this mean that Joey is pregnant now?"

The two men bothered not to look at each other, and they did not deny it. Joey answered clearly. "I am pregnant, but only just. We don't know if we're having a boy or a girl."

Questions rang out through-out the room. Seto and Joey however decided that they said enough. They admitted to what they did and gave information on it. The pregnancy, still new to them, was not open for more discussion. Mokuba helped disperse the press. The blonde was the first to leave, and obviously she got what she came from.

"That went well," Joey sighed when they left the conference room. The sigh was too soon. Seto's assistant hurried over with some sour news.

"Dray's school called. There wasn't a problem with him, but there was something wrong with a Bakura?" The assistant explained.

Ryou, who had listened to the conference near the back, frowned. "This is not good." He shook his head.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Joey can you handle it? If you need me, it's okay to call."

The blond puppy nodded. "Ryou and I will go. At least he has Yukiru as a barraging tool." Ryou nodded enthusiastically at this.

--

Serenity hummed a soft melody to herself. Hiro, her little girl, lay in her arms as she rocked her back and forth. She was getting to really show signs of a personality. She was only three months old but already she would light up when Serenity or one of her fathers walked in the room.

Duke bought her all the best 3 month old toys, both educational and fun. Tristan was incredible with her. One of the few, from the former gang, that had some sort of stable environment growing up, at least at home, he was able to apply much of that with Hiro.

"Serenity?" It was Duke this time. He smiled down at the baby. He liked to think that she was his, because she had dark black hair just like him. However, he could not be sure of such because the gene could have run in Tristan's line as well. "Tristan wants us in the living room. He says there's something we should see."

Serenity stood from the rocking chair. Hiro was still not asleep, so she took her daughter with her as she followed Duke to the den.

Duke usually went to work during the week, but since Hiro was born he was spending more time at home, usually going to work in the morning, and coming home, running his company from home. Tristan did not start his job until later in the morning, so he was often home until a few hours before Duke came home. It worked out well for all involved, especially Hiro.

Tristan scooted to the side of the couch when the group entered. Duke sat down beside him, with Serenity at the other end. The arm of the couch used to help support her elbow, and the baby's weight.

"What is it, Tris?" Serenity turned leaning back a little to catch his eye around Duke's large head.

"It's Joey and Kaiba they're going to be on in thirty minutes. It's about the alleged pregnancy described this morning." Tristan said gravely. "I'm sure it will go well on their side but I don't think it will sit well with people watching. I'm sort of worried about Joey."

Serenity nodded she was also worried about her older brother. Maybe it had been better off when he had died. Then no one worried about these issues, now Joey had one right after another. She knew that Joey, if anyone, could handle it. Plus he had Kaiba to help him, and if he needed more support he had all of his friends. "He's not alone though, that's what's important. Duke, can you hold Hiro?"

"Sure," Duke gladly took his daughter. He knew that his husband and Serenity would want to pay their attention on the conference. He also wanted to watch but he was less concerned about being distracted then the other two were, especially if it was for his baby.

He sat Hiro on his lap, laying her back against his chest so that she could watch her Uncles on television if she wanted to. She did not want to; instead she had more fun playing with his little finger, clenching it at different strengths with her hand.

Unlike the conference on Joey and Seto's end, the group watching heard a report explain that Joey and Seto confirmed the pregnancy. Then it showed a short clip of Joey's confirmation, "Yes, it is true." Then the report skipped the hows, and whys and went straight to telling the viewers that Joey was pregnant again. Then they aired another clip, "I am pregnant, but only just. We don't know if we're having a boy or a girl." The segment ended with the reporter saying that Joey and Seto refused to answer other question, which they had, but that was after they explained how and why.

"Oh no!" Serenity gasped. It looked terrible. Yes, it confirmed the rumors but it also led the view into thinking that Joey and Seto cared nothing about what the public thought on the issue. It showed that Seto was once again using his money and power for his own gain, and Joey too this time.

"I know! I bet they miss quoted them. Seto was standing beside him, and you know he did not stay quiet the entire conference!" Tristan turned the television off as it changed to the daily weather report.

Serenity wrung her hands a little. "I'm really worried guys. What if this affects us? What if Hiro can't see her Uncle Joey anymore?" She began to get upset over her own worrying. Her eyes began filling with unnecessary tears and she began to sniffle.

Tristan did not look any better himself. Although he was not near tears, he had his head turned away from the people he cared about. He chewed on his lower lip and worried just as much as she did.

"That's it. Get your shoes on. We're going to visit Joey and Seto. We'll see what they have to say. Tristan did you record this?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Seto did as well." Still he pulled out the small disc and put it in a container. Then the group gathered up many baby items and headed out.

--

Joey stared at the classroom in shocked. Ryou was with him and so was Ryou's son. He, Ryou was also shocked. Inside the classroom, Bakura was placed in a table with three other students. He was learning too!

After several minutes of silence Ryou leaned over, "Do you see that too?"

"Depends, do you see Bakura in a 7 year olds class learning the finer points of rounding?" Joey whispered back without looking away from the little window in the door.

"Yeah, that's what I see." Ryou sighed a little relieved but also a little worried.

Joey took a deep breath and carefully opened the door to the classroom. He stuck his head in as soon as there was room with a forced grin on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba," Agastami waved. He turned to the class giving them stern warning not to cause trouble. Then placing a trash bin in the door he left the classroom, still able to hear and see his students in case they did decide to act up.

"What happened?" Ryou narrowed his eyes darkly. He was worried, concerned, and very angry at Bakura's behavior.

"Nothing, not anything terrible," Agastami gave Yukiru a little pinch on his nose, before turning back to the adults. "Actually Dray did very well, a group of parents and students were concerned but he answered all their questions and the students are really taking to him. Bakura, well he came in roaring, but I could not understand him. Anyway, after several frustrating minutes I settled him down and sternly told him to leave or learn. So he sat down, but I thought that I'd let you know."

"Wow," Ryou seemed pleased with the situation, not ideal, but good for his yami. "Well, we'll just be going then?"

"Class ends in twenty minutes. Why don't you head to the faculty lounge and wait this out. Bakura however, is not allowed back in my class, as a student. I would maybe like to have him as a guest speaker. He is very knowledgably about ancient history."

"No surprise there. He obsessed with them." Ryou chimed. Joey thanked the teacher for the update and headed into the lounge.

--

After class ended Ryou, Bakura and Yukiru accompanied Joey and Dray home, to the Kaiba Mansion. They were not the only ones however to arrive at the mansion. Joey's sister, Duke, and Tristan, plus Yugi and Yami were all there. Tea left a message with all her luck and love with the butler. She was playing in a musical in Tokyo and could not leave.

"Oh Joey it was just awful!" Serenity ran to her brother hugging her tightly. "Are you okay? Has anyone given you a hard time? I'll beat them up!"

Joey smiled a little at his sister's brave and defensive attitude. He hugged her tightly. It brought him more comfort then he thought. He had not realized that he was this upset, not since the conference.

"Hey guys, lets sit down," Tristan suggested. Everyone agreed that this was the best idea. He and Yugi set up a play pen for the boy babies. Duke placed his daughter, inside her car seat, on the floor next to the couch. He did not dare move her since she had just fallen asleep. Everyone else found seats on the couches, chairs and floor.

"Joey did you see the stuff they said about you on TV?" Yugi ask. He sat anxiously on the floor next to Bakura and Dray.

"Not since this morning, why?" Joey asked from his seat next to his sister and Tristan on the couch.

"Well it's not really what they said, but how they said it." Serenity explained. "They made it out like you selfish wanted Dray and this new baby and that you didn't care about the ethics or the consequences!"

"Yes and they didn't even play Seto during the entire segment." Yami explained as well. He sat alone in a chair near the unlit fireplace.

"Shit! That's not how it was supposed to look." Joey pulled at his hair. He rubbed the heal of his hand against his eyes. "What's going to happen? This can't be good! Fuck."

"Mom?" Dray looked up at his mom. He had not acted like this in the morning. In fact he and his father had reassured Dray that everything was going to be alright, but now that reassurance was gone.

"I'm sorry Dray. I shouldn't be swearing." Joey muttered the half hearted apology. He deserved to swear a little bit right. Joey let out a shaking breath. He was not doing well. His stomach churned at all the possibilities; jail, having his babies taken away from him, worst of all; Dray and his unborn child may be in trouble. What if most people felt the way Mrs. Yagami did? Would they kill them? Would they treat them like an experiment? Would they grow up wishing they had never been born, or wanted?

"Mom, don't cry!" Dray cradled under the coffee table and squirmed onto his Mom's lap. "Don't cry, don't. What's wrong? You said it was okay! You said it would be okay."

Joey shuddered wrapping his arms around Dray, making it nearly impossible for Joey to stop crying. He was so worried. He had promised Dray that it would be okay but what if he was wrong.

The group shifted uncomfortably. They all understood why Joey was upset but they did not know how to help him.

Bakura turned to Ryou and looked at him curiously. "Is it really this bad? What about Yukiru?" Ryou did not answer his lover he even turned away from him.

"Mom?" Dray shook Joey a little, trying to get an answer from him.

"Dray," Seto said from the door way. He was home early from work, having seen a repeat of their conference on television.

Dray looked up at his Dad moving out of the way when Seto came around to the front of the couch and sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Joey. "Joey, you need to calm down. I saw the news report, and yes it wasn't the prettiest, but we do not know how the public will react. They may take our honesty and accept it. If they do not, we will just have to try again. Anyway, they cannot do anything to us. I have my best lawyers on the matter and I do not want you or Dray, or any of your friends to worry."

"And if nothing works?" Joey looked up at Seto. He was not about to relax until everything was alright.

"If nothing else works, I'll call in a favor with Marik. We'll alter anyone and everyone's mind that does not approve." Seto promised.

"Oh! Yeah I guess if they can bring Joey back that should be easy." Yugi chirped from the floor.

Bakura rolled his eyes and vocally disagreed with Marik and Malik's powers. Still the thought cheered up Joey. "Okay. I guess I'm alright with that." Seto smiled leaning down to give Joey a kiss.

Joey turned to his son who was standing between his mother and father in front of the couch. "I'm sorry I worried you Dray."

"I just don't get it. I told my class and some of their parents about how I was born, and they were not upset at all. And you said that everything would be okay? Is it not?" Dray tilted his head a little bit. He maybe smart but sometimes grown-ups were just too confusing.

Seto cleared his throat and gave his son a pat. "Sometimes when people are pregnant they get a little emotional. They'll cry or get upset for almost no reason. I'm not saying that Joey was not really worried but I think he was crying because he's pregnant. But he doesn't need to be worried; because I will make sure everything is okay."

"Okay, Dad!" Dray nodded. He thought his Dad was no less then a god, so he knew that his father was not lying. He leaned over and gave Joey and the baby a kiss. "It's okay, Dad says so."

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Serenity spoke up from the other side of Joey. The family moment was a little awkward for the rest of them, but it was better then watching Joey cry. "Lets play pass the babies!"

The group agreed to this, getting out the three babies they passed each around the circle cooing and tickling them. It was a simple game but it lightened everyone's mood. It especially eased Joey's.


End file.
